A bunny's secret
by THORina2245
Summary: What happens when Jack unfolds an old secret between to heart crossed lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**A Bunny's secret**

Lately Jack had noticed that Bunny seemed to be a little lonely lately, well besides the walking eggs Jack knew that Bunny wanted someone in his life, so … one day Jack let a certain someone into Bunny's warren.

Bunny was painting some eggs in his warren, he dipped half of one white egg into the purple die and the other half of it into the pink. He did this with a few eggs but some how made them seem completely different. He stood up and wrinkled his nose when he heard something strange in his warren.

Chloe was a little concerned about Jack's plan, she had heard an awful lot about Bunnymund or Jack's side of the story as she put it. "Look it will be fine Chloe." Jack said reassuringly as he flew off "But what if he gets angry that I'm here … then what?" Chloe admittedly had a crush on Bunnymund as they had met in their previous life, when they were both human. She was chosen by the moon as well to live she didn't know why and since she never spoke to any of the other guardians except Jack made her very shy and nervous…She was still in her human form, she had short black hair with dark blue eyes, she was stunning but always hid herself as she was too shy, that's mainly why she didn't like the plan, meeting him straight away after all these years.

She hid behind a tree when she heard him coming. She heard him moving around for a while and then it went silent… a dark shadow jumped out of nowhere and tackled her to the floor whilst holding a boomerang above her head. "Hi…" she said sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise Attack**

Bunnymund looked at her confused as why she wasn't scared and then it hit him, he knew who she was. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET HERE!" He shouted whilst he got up and left her to help herself up.

"Umm … it was … Jack, it was his idea. Look I'm sorry, this was a really bad idea, I'll leave." She started to walk away when Bunny grabbed her arm tightly causing her pain.

"Bunny, your hearting me…" she said with a scared small voice. "Why are you here?" she tried to push his paw off her arm but he wouldn't let go.

"Please Bunny, let me go…" a few tears left her eyes… she didn't realise it would be this hard for her, to meet someone she cared about but took no notice in her what so ever.

Bunnymund shook her arm vigoursly and pulled her close so their faces were inches apart. "I said what are you doing here" he hissed though clenched teeth.

She saw no other option, she stood on his foot and head butted him. He let go of her and fell to the floor grabbing his foot with one hand and his head in the other, she ran as fast as she could, she came across a water fall and jumped in. "Rabbits can't swim." She smiled to herself. Bunny stood up and smiled to himself "So she wants to run now…" He picked up pace and fast, he followed her tracks to the river where he saw her foot prints ended. He could see her below the water her eyes where closed as she was hugging herself.

Bunnymund walked around so he was behind her, he slowly stepped in and started to swim, he preferred to keep his coat dry but he wasn't going to have her wondering around in his warren. He slowly swam up behind her, causing no ripple effect, all of a sudden he thrashed his arms around her and dragged he back to the shore, she screamed from shock and swallowed large amounts of water.

Once he took her out of the water he noticed she wasn't breathing. "Oh nice try Chloe, do you think I was born yesterday?" she wouldn't move… he dropped to the floor once he realised she wasn't faking and started to perform CPR, nothing happened. "Really, I was hoping our first kiss would be more romantic…" he put his mouth on hers and tried to make her breathe. After two minutes she jumped up chocking and spluttering out the water she had swallowed and replaced it with air. Bunny laid down with relief. "Thought you were gonna give up on me there. Well you already did once." _SMACK_

Chloe had punched Bunny straight in the face giving him a bleeding nose. "HEY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!" "YOU KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL THAT WAS FOR!" Chloe screamed back, Bunny was in shock, he knew Chloe quite well, he use to watch her when he started his guardian life. She was so quiet, she never lashed out, he knew he stepped over the line.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Old Memory**

He met her for the first time in his bunny form. She saw him straight away, she was crying about his death and spent weeks by herself mourning.

He never knew how much she cared for him, and she didn't know that he knew about it afterwards. She still doesn't know.

After a month of mourning, Bunnymund pulled up the guts to go and meet her, he didn't think she would be able to see him so when she did it was a bit of a shock.

They talked about different things and kept in touch, they were closer then, than ever before. Until one day when Chloe didn't turn up at their usual meeting place, he was going to ask her out as well.

Little did he know that that was the day she died. She loved the stars you see, she use to go climbing at night to watch them, she would blur her eyes to make lots of beams come off them. She loved it, it made her think about how much more there is in the world. But one night she miss placed her foot and with one step she fell…

Chloe thought about the night when she died looking up at the stars. How she awoke the next morning and no one could see her, not even her family. Bunny's words had taken a sharp blow to her stomach "You already gave up on me once." Did he not understand… of all the people, she thought he would understand but obviously not.

Chloe started to cry and quickly made a run for it, she heard Bunnymund coming after her, it was hard to run while crying, she could barely see anything, she kept knocking herself against trees. Bunnymund quickly caught up and called after her. "GO AWAY BUNNY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Bunny ran straight up to her and pulled her arm so they were face to face but she squirmed and tried to run, he shook her and pulled her roughly to words him so he was hugging her.

He put one arm around the back of her and used the other to brush the black hair out of her face "You think I don't understand? You know I do, I've been through it too ya know!"

Chloe was still crying and struggling "STOP!" he shouted, he scared her a bit which made her squirm even more.

He pulled her in close by the waist and kissed her. She went limp as he bent her backwards as though they were dancing, one arm was supporting her back and the other behind her head as he kissed her, it was a long kiss so when they parted Chloe started to breathe deeply after all the crying and stared into his eyes.

They were so full of hope, the colour of fresh green grass. He helped her up; she didn't say anything for a while partly from shock.

She smiled sweetly though, she didn't want to seem like she didn't like it. Bunny smiled to himself as he looked down at the floor in embarrassment. But then she started to think about how long she had to wait for it, how long she thought that he didn't like her. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Bunny jumped back in shock, his expression changed in a heartbeat. "WELL!" "Whoa whoa whoa …. What are you talking about?" "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I THOUHGT YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME, THAT'S WHY I STAYED AWAY BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE!"

Guilt slapped Bunny over the head, he felt so upset that he put her through so much pain without even knowing. "I... I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't think you thought about me like that." Bunny stumbled out "WHAT! Really so why did you think I blushed every time I saw you? No matter how long it took I could never talk to you without acting shy." Chloe said sarcastically.

Bunny looked so upset, he started to walk slowly backwards "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Chloe shouted "LOOK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO OK! I'VE ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH FOR YOU I JUST NEVER HAD THE GUTS TO GO UP AND TELL YOU AND…" Chloe cut him off by diving on him and giving him a kiss, he caught her, her legs were wrapped around his waist. "That's all I wanted Bunny, someone to talk to, someone to keep me company. I haven't talked to anyone for so long." Bunny hugged her tightly and gave her another kiss but deeper.

_(AUTHORS NOTE)_

_**Hope you liked it if you want another chapter then leave a review thank you! x**_


End file.
